


I Onced Loved

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Gardenias, Make your own adventure, No happy endings, Romance, Starcrossed Love, Weddings, ghost story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: The bride looked radiant and the groom handsome.Their smiled bright, and on the wind a soft whisper of congratulations.
Relationships: Aoko Nakamori/Other, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Onced Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! Barely! Sorry- it's been a week. It's short and bittersweet, and when I wrote it I didn't know this song that I love and adore that I've now ended up adding as a bit of a prelude because it happened to fit so well. Hope everyone is staying safe and well. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge   
> Theme #11: Gardenia

_ I once loved a lass and I loved her so well   
I hated all others that spoke of her ill   
And so's rewarded me well for my love.   
She's gone and she's wed to Another.  _

_ -The False Bride-  _

* * *

The fragrance of gardenias and lilies filled the shrine, leading the way for the bridal procession. 

She was beautiful, walking down the aisle in a western gown made of white silk and taffeta. Her hair cascading around her like a crown. Her eyes glowing. 

Her husband stood at her side, beaming over his prize and teasing her as they reached their guests- teasing her hair and laughing as she threw him exasperated looks.

Everyone agreed, no one could be happier. The blushing bride and gallant groom... It was a match made in heaven, so they said.

She inhaled the scent of the flowers. They'd decided on gardenias the divine aroma, and she'd thrown in the lillies for springtime.

They walked through the crowds to receive the blessings of their friends and family, passing through like two ethereal beings in white. Smiles and jokes followed wherever they went- a wink and "best wishes" for the honeymoon they'd planned in Paris.

She saw her husband greet the last of his friends, and began to turn so she should go to the care, but her head made one last scan of the crowds anyway. Her smile faltered a hair's breadth before she turned back.

A lily awaited her from behind- stretched out and pure white- unmarred by perfection. She stared in surprise blinking for a second, and just reached out for the flower before she nearly dropped it. The second it touched her fingers the flower turned into a flawless ivory rose…

Her eyes met two azure ones.

His face hadn't changed in the past several years. He was still smiling that damned grin, and even more handsome then she seemed to remember. The awkwardness (if he'd ever had any) was gone, and replaced was a figure of perfection in man form. Against her will her heart pounded in her chest and pulse quickening. There may have been warm and welcoming smiles on both their faces, but their eyes gave everything away-

Two sets of eyes that betrayed the pain scarring their souls.

"You look beautiful."

"You came."

They stood in silence unsure of what to say. An awkwardness hung in the air- tension that once let go would ricochet from one to the other hitting their hearts. It was the man who broke it first, "You know-" he said thoughtfully, "Traditionally lilies are used for funerals." He shrugged and smiled humorously, "Roses are a better choice… especially white, for a wedding" she couldn't tell if there was a bitterness in his words or not.

"We thought they were pretty for spring"

"They are," he responded quietly. In his hand another bloom appeared that danced along his fingers, "I just prefer roses more."

She hung her head slightly and she heard him sigh as her eyes shut, "Your husbands coming to fetch you- no doubt to steal you away from my alluring company." He winked at her when she looked back up and his smile was still plastered to his face when the groom strolled up. Before she could speak the young man bowed to the groom, "Would you mind, sir, if I had the honor of kissing the bride? A blessing for you and yours?" 

Politeness and respect were the only traits that could be found in the question.

Her husband gave a nod, and told the younger man that he and his wife would feel privileged.

The man leaned over and delicately kissed first her right cheek and then her left. His lips brushed over the skin softly, as close as he would ever come to her lips. Brushing her hair away he whispered in her ear, "Be happy-" before pulling away and leaving her cold.

How many years had it been?

How many years would it be?

He gave one last bow to the newly married couple, the woman staring at him with something glittering in her eyes. The young man smiled, "Thank you. I give my blessings to both of you. May the Gods watch over you both-" but his eyes stayed hooked to the bride's.

Her husband gave a return bow, but by the time he had stood up the young man was leaving into the crowd before he disappeared like a fading mist.

The groom turned puzzled, "Aoko? Love, who was that?" The wind picked up around them tearing strands of her hair free and carrying them around her like some sort of angel.

She shook her head, "Just... just an old friend. A shadow from my past I guess you might call it?" Seeing his quizzical expression she forced a smile, "I mean to say… from my childhood. He was my best friend through High School. I didn't honestly think he'd come," she hung her head, refusing to allow her newly wed husband see her haunted look.

"Oh! Well if that's all…" his gaze trailed to where the man had dissipated to, "Shall we go dearest?" She forced a weak smile and a nod.

But just as she stepped up to the car, she could swear the wind picked up and she could hear words carried on its currents.

_ "I forgive you." _

_ "I love you."  _

_ "Be happy." _

And the scent of roses soaring up into heaven as though on the wings of a dove, or the arms of an angel. 


End file.
